Trapped
by Demonic Wolf Queen
Summary: Chopper is sent to 501st legion after Slicks betrayal, while there he is haunted by his past. Riyo Chuchi is kidnapped by Cad Bane, and Choppers squad is sent to save her but what happens when the two get stranded on an unknown planet. Will she save Chopper from himself? Will Chopper be able to protect Chuchi on this dangerous planet? Will either get to the extraction point?
1. Chapter 1

"Storm trooper Chopper, welcome to the 501st legion." I looked up to see Captain Rex addressing me.

"Hello sir, it's an honor to see you again." I said within a sarcastic tone.

"Look trooper, you may not like the transfer but you don't have a choice, now follow me I'll lead you to your new quarters." Rex ordered while he turned around and started walking away, getting up I followed him. Ignoring all the looks his men kept giving me, thinking that this was 'just perfect.'

We kept walking until we hit the barracks with three clones already inside. "Chopper meet Fives, our ARC Trooper," the clone looked and nodded his head in recognition, " Kix, our medic," Kix just waved not even looking from what he was doing yet, "And Gus that you should definitely know since you guys came from the same squad."

Gus came over putting his arm around Chopper saying, "Yeah, we know each other and it's just great to see a brother from the squad again. Though we both went through hardship my brothers and I will always come back together. "Gus said sarcastically with a laugh.

Rex continuing what he was saying ignoring Gus's humor, "As I was saying, Chopper was transferred to 501st from 212th platoon do to some... concerns now I want you to..."

"Captain Rex please report to the bridge we have a situation with the ambassadors." Anakin's voice came through the comm. link sounding a little pissed off.

"Yes sir on my way, you guys be at the hangar at 1500." With that being said he turned around and walked away heading to the bridge for debriefing.

"Jeez, Rex sure is pissed what you do to him Chopper, did you piss in his cheerios?" Gus said with his humorous self. "He sure was nice to me when I came through it must be my witty charm."

"No, I'm pretty sure he hates that as much as the next person. I guess it's what happened with me and Slick that pisses him off." I say dropping my stuff and getting ready for some shuteye "Now if you guys don't mind I need some shuteye before the 1500." Getting on my bed I turned on my side and hearing the others leave. Shutting my eyes I prepared for the nightmare that came every night when I heard Gus's voice saying that it wasn't my fault, but the thing is it was my entire fault.

Rex Pov

'_Damn maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him. It wasn't his fault that Slick wanted to betray all of us to the clankys.' _ Thought Rex as he made his way to the bridge, but not knowing he was being followed by a very sneaky padawan until a Hey Rex! Startle him and made him jump. Turning around he found the commander rolling on the ground laughing. Looking around to make sure that no one was around, he picked her up and took her to the supply closet. Once there he squeezed her to him holding her close, he said, "You know, when a man is in deep thought you really shouldn't disturb him or else something bad could happen to you." Ahsoka looked up at him with such love filled eyes, Rex was having a hard time believing that in the few past months he confessed his feelings and Ahsoka is with him. Rex came back to the present when he felt a pair of lips on his, trying to deepen the kiss Rex just smiled before deepening the kiss, but Rex pulled away catching his breath.

"Rex you're too stressed about this, so what do I need you to do to ease up and remember that it was no one's fault but slicks." Ahsoka held him close trying to get him to ease up. But Rex resisted pushing her away before continuing on his walk to the debriefing. Once there he noticed Ahsoka had followed him and looked hurt by his actions. But before he could apologize Anakin began talking.

"We just got confirmation that Senator Chuchi has been kidnapped by Cad Bane and he hasn't given any demands so we can assume that he is trying to cripple the Pantora place in the Galactic council. Any ideas?" Rex got a bad feeling about this mission and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Master, why don't we try luring him out in the open, then while he's fighting us a small squad can go and retrieve the Senator." Ahsoka spoke up from her position and was now standing in front of the hologram finding a system they could fight without worrying about civilians. When she finally found one it looked like a system with nothing but vegetations on every planet.

"Here this system has nothing but vegetations and creatures, but there's one planet we should try to stay clear of." Zooming in to the planet, Rex saw that it was a planet call Dagobah and he saw why Ahsoka want to stay away from it. It is impossible for anything electronic to work so if anyone crashed landed it wouldn't be good since no rescue would be able to come.

"Sir for the possible chance someone does land on this planet we should have a plan on how to extract them if possible." Rex suggests trying to think of ways to save his troops.

"Good idea Rex, we'll find the LZ you go and get the squad ready." Anakin said looking at the hologram and trying to find a safe location. Rex turned to walk out, but right at the door he looked back at Ahsoka and wished he didn't walk away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Where am I? How did I get here? Chopper saw his old squad walking where the ambush would be. "NOOOO don't_ _go that way! Snake, Black Heart, Rookie can't you hear me I said don't go that way!" Chopper ran as fast as he could but when he got there they were dead and standing right above them was Slick."Slick you bastard, how could you betray us, and how could you kill them?! I'll kill you!" _

_Slick just laughed and said, "But Chopper I didn't kill them," walking over Slick pointed to Choppers armor while leaning in to whisper in his ear, "You did." Chopper looked down to see his white armor covered in blood and his hands holding a blaster. Right when he started screaming the rookies body moved, Chopper ran towards him but right before he reached him._

"CHOPPER, WAKE UP, COME ON MAN THIS ISN'T FUNNY WAKE UP!"

Chopper woke with a start looking up to see Gus, Fives, and Kix looking down on him with worried looks, Chopper sat up making them all back up, right when he was about to say sorry Gus snapped.

"Damn it Chopper! You could have told someone about the squad and how many times do our brothers and I have to tell you, SLICK WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" Gus walked into their shared bathroom and slammed the door, leaving a puzzled Chopper and a surprised Fives and Kix behind. All was silent until Fives decided to explain. 

"We woke up to you screaming about your squad and the ambush, and while Gus tried to wake you we heard Slick. It froze Gus for a while but he came back and was even more frantic to wake you." Fives was quiet for a while before asking, "Who's Snake, Black Heart, and the Rookie?" Chopper thought if it was worth explaining, going through the pain, and memories again. But right as he decided, Rex walked in.

"What's going on here?!" Fives and Kix asked him to go outside with him so that they could explain. As soon as the door closed, Gus came out of the bathroom looking a little calmer. He went and sat down on the bunk across Chopper, being silent for a while before speaking. 

"Look Chopper I'm sorry I snapped, but...why didn't you talk to me, I mean we're brothers right? Everyone in Slicks squad got separated and out of everyone I get to at least sees one brother and it's you. You've always been quiet yeah but when everyone tries to tell you it's not your fault, you ignore everyone and keep them out. I am getting really sick of you not listening and not letting anyone in!"

If Chopper was going to say anything, he didn't get a chance Rex, Fives, and Kix walked in.

"Listen up a senator has been kidnapped and we are getting here back suit up and meet me in the hangar, Chopper follow me since you're already suited up.' Gus didn't even notice Chopper getting suited until then. Chopper walked out leaving his new squad, with way too many questions. Rex was silent for awhile, thinking of how to handle it until he just all together and asked. 

"Is this going to be a problem? Because I trust you to watch those men's backs and if you're not alright in the head then I know a Jedi that could help you, and you stay here until otherwise." Rex didn't want to do this to Chopper but he needed to know if he was capable of watching out for his brothers backs while out in battle. Chopper thought long and hard about those questions, wondering if he was capable of watching his brothers back or not. Then he remembered what Snake used to say.

"Soy sólo estoy Mando pasa lo que pasa, pero siempre voy a estar ahí para mis hermanos, vivo o muerto no importa." Rex was startle that Chopper knew another language. "It means "I am only Mando what happens happens, but I will always be there for my brothers, dead or alive it doesn't matter.' One of my old squad mates found a ruined book and he learn a little bit of language from it, never knew what language just that they were long gone. It took him weeks but he finally made a saying and that was it. It also says my answer, sir, they're my brothers and I won't just abandon them because of the past." Chopper continued to walk to the hangar to meet up with his brothers leaving an impressed Rex behind.

_"Well that was unexpected, glad to have him aboard." _Rex thought as he walked after Chopper wondering what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright men, we have arrived in the Dagobah's system to rescue Senator Chuchi from Cad Bane the bounty hunter. We will be doing a ship to ship while the generals keep Cads attention on them. But there are a few things only one ship is to attach, Chopper that's your job, everyone try to keep everything away from his ship until he comes back with the Senator. If you guys get hit try to land on Dagobah's moon, stay while for the actual planet. Chopper, we have no idea where the Senator will be, so it's your job to find her and bring her back safely. Usually a Jedi would accompany you, but Cad Bane needs to see them on the _Resolute_ and not somewhere else. Any questions?" Rex looked around and when no one questioned he dismissed them to their respected BTL-B Y-wing starfighter.

After twenty minutes, they left continuing on to Cad Banes ship. Chopper continued to think about what the Captain had asked but he knew that right now wasn't the time to be

Chuchi Pov

"Why is it so cold in here and why does it sound like I'm on a ship?" Chuchi thought as she woke up and took in her surroundings, noticing quickly that this was not her room. That's when she remembered how she got there.

"_Thank you again Senator Amidala for the walk back." Senator Chuchi said as she walked back to her room thinking of the past debate to get help for the natives on her home planets moon._

"_No problem Chuchi I know it's exhausting. Well, have a good night." Amidala turned walking away, but as Chuchi walked through her door her world went black. The last thing she heard was the sound of her guards falling next to her dead. _

Chuchi knew them and their families so she cried for the loss of two friends. But she knew that she couldn't let them die in vain and she tried to figure out a way to get out of her restraints. Ripping her sleeve open she brought out a metal pick, picking the lock took time she knew. But she had an intuition that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

After what felt like hours the binders fell off she quickly worked on getting out of the cell noticing that it was an older prison ship and it had bars that were wide enough for her to get through. Some maneuvering moves late, Chuchi started running when she passed the comm. Room. Stopping and locking the door Chuchi activated a distress beacon, but as soon as it went out a large bang happened and the door collapsed who it was that kidnapped her.

"Interesting to see you out here, Senator, why are you not in your cell like you should be." Cad Bane walked closer and closer to her, Chuchi frantically looked for something to defend herself with when she felt a wrench was behind quickly grabbing it she slammed it against his head. Not looking back she ran for the hangar hoping someone got her message.

Chopper Pov

"Hey Gus, I just got a distress signal cover me I'm going to go check it out." As Chopper got closer he noticed an old prison was the one sending off the distress. That's when he realized what was going on

"501st legion cruiser please gets me Captain Rex immediately."

"Starfighter, this is Captain Rex, what's the emergency?"

"Sir, the ship we think has Senator is a decoy, I just found the true ship. I'm going to check it out." Chopper cut communications as he docked in the hangar grabbing he exited the starfighter. He was walking until he heard gun fire. Running towards the sound he found different gunshot marks all throughout the hallways until he finally found the current show down. It was against the bounty hunter and a blue woman that must have been the Senator, but Chopper wasn't focusing on her as much as how she handles the blaster pistol.

"_Whoever she is, she is damn good with that blaster pistol."_ Chopper thought as he decided to run to her side as soon as he was there a grenade was thrown. Jumping on top of her, he shielded her from the blast. After a few minutes he jumped grabbed her and ran, away from the hangar, having a plan, once he turned the corner he stopped letting her catch her breath and to activate his communicator.

"What the hell was that and who are you? Which legion are you with and WHY are we heading this way when the hangar is the other way?! Answer m…"

"Look princess I'll play twenty questions with you after we get out of here, since this place is about to blow." Chopper grabbed her wrist and started running towards, she realized, was the direction of the escape pods. Once there Chopper hit a button while getting in and activating the pod and escaping he turned just in time to see Cad Bane leave that's when a huge explosion happened.

"Buckle up princess, this is about to get bumpy." He tried to get out of the blast radios but he didn't make it in time and flew backwards while they were sent to the one planet they were supposed to stay away, but the last thing he remembered was the Senator calling him and him getting banged around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chopper found himself waking up outside the pod, remembering what happened he got up quickly and ran to the pod to make sure the senator was alright. Chopper entered the remaining pod and found still in her seat unconscious and unharmed. Breathing a sigh of relief, Chopper took a closer look at the maiden in "distress", noticing that her skin was almost the color of a clear blue sky, hair a very beautiful light purple, and that she was a bit smaller than him. Chopper also remembered how she handled herself with the blaster pistol while fighting Cad Bane, proving to him that she could take care of herself well.

Movement from outside made Chopper remember their situation, unbuckling her and running outside Chopper went through the swamp land trying to find a secure location to put her while he went back to get what few supplies lasted. Remembering what Captain Rex and the hologram had said about this planet. Finding a hidden cave he placed at the back, scoping to make sure no creature hid within, and was satisfy he left to gather everything. Hoping that someone finds them, and that it nothing comes jumping out.

Chuchi woke to find herself in a cave with crates and survival equipment everywhere. Afraid she looked for the clone that saved her. He wasn't there and it looks liked Cad Bane was, hearing movement Chuchi grabbed a large stick that was holding up a makeshift tent and hid in a little crevice. The footsteps were getting closer now almost running.

"_He must have noticed I wasn't there anymore." _Right as he was in front of the crevice she struck, seeing white and hearing a yelp he went down clutching his head. That was when she noticed she hit the clone trooper.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were Bane coming back for me. Are you ok do you need to be looked at?" He looked at her through his helmet and couldn't help but start laughing at her. "Hey it's not funny I could have really killed you if I wanted to."

The trooper stopped laughing and started getting up, he offered his hand. Chuchi took it, getting pulled up he responded.

"Sorry sir, but it's just that I didn't expect to get whacked by a stick and to your comment about being killed I seriously doubt it. If anything you would be able to knock him down, like just now, and be able to run." Chopper was amused to see her pouting, and couldn't help but laugh again.

Chuchi was not amused here she was worried about him and he had the gull to laugh at her. Chopper started noticing that it was getting dark, he let go of her to pull the cover over the cave, not noticing the look of disappointing looked that crossed her face.

"You should probably get some sleep, princess; we need to start moving in the morning." Chopper turned to see her face start turning red but before he could take a step she yelled.

"DON"T CALL ME PRINCESS, ITS CHUCHI. RIYO CHUCHI!" Chuchi then turned in a huff back towards the end leaving a startled Chopper standing where he was.


End file.
